Siberia
by blue-fuzzy
Summary: Piotr's life in America was short lived when he learned that there was trouble in his homeland of Russia. His family is held hostage, Sabretooth journeys to a distant land, and young love is tested once more. R&R. SEQUEL to "Is It Saturday Yet?"
1. Ice and Snow

**Siberia**

AN: I don't own, blah, blah blah, except for ... my talent put into creating it. NOTE-the Backstreet Boys inspired me for this. Sequel to 'Is It Saturday Yet?', inspired by Nick Carter's song

* * *

**_Chapter 1--Ice and Snow_**

Endless forest all around. Then, as far as the eye can see is blue, blue, and more blue. It's like a coast less entity, all blue and all beautiful. A few meters away, the placid, frozen blue skin of Siberia's biggest lake ripples into crests of broken crystal as it approaches the pebbled coast. Even in winter the mighty tide of the sleeping lake challenges its icy restraints, crushing against the shoreline with the force of a glacier. Farther out, a smooth sheath of white flows uninterrupted to the horizon, where the faint outline of a majestic mountain range floats mysteriously on the hazy sky.

High in the clouds, a jet plane was flying overhead and in the jet sat a young man with black hair, yet sparkling blue eyes. He was finally home, or what was left of it. Preparing to descend, Peter came up behind Storm. "Beautiful," he stared out of the window.

"Yes it is." Storm said, not knowing what else to say.

With a great crunch on the snow below, Storm opened the jet. As Peter took that giant step from the ramp, his head turned in every direction as he scanned the landscape and the memories of his past stung at his eyes. "For two years I have feared for my family's safety when I left for America," Peter looked back, hearing Storm walking toward him. "I wanted to find new life." He explained. "The Russian government, they found out my brother, Mikhail, was a mutant. A couple months after they recruited him to go on some space mission, we never heard from him again. One day the Russian government called saying that he died." Storm hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder, offering some comfort and condolence. Peter remained gazed off in the distance, telling the rest of his story.

"My mother had another child. A miracle she was. My sister Illyana. I am her big brother, just as Mikhail was to me," Peter turned to finally face Storm. I will not let Magneto kill her of my parent at my expense." He slammed his fist in his hand out of anger.

"Peter, I know you don't want any harm to come to your family, but now that you've joined the X-Men, you're a part of our family too and we want to help you." Storm pulled out a small device from her pocket and handed it to Peter. "The professor wants you to have this, in case you are in any danger, we'll immediately send someone out to help you." Peter took it and examined it for a moment, then looked at the beautiful weather witch.

"Thank you. I can not express how much you and the X-Men have done for me." He took her into a hug.

"I know Peter, I know." Storm turned her heel and started back for the jet. Peter looked onwards and started his journey north.

In the high regions of the north, there was a plot being beckoned. A gigantic monster, covered in thick fur, rose up from the icy tundra. A roar, echoing far and wide, came back to Peter like the cold wind chilling the spine. He froze in his tracks, hands clenched into fists, muscles flexed and he carried on. Each step he took made the earth seem to tremble. With rage and determination burning in his eye, Peter broke out into a stride, then a run, and finally he was nothing more than just a speck in the distance.


	2. The Hunt Begins

**Chapter 2-The Hunt Begins**

And so the hunt begins...A race between life and death...

In the remote area of the cold Russian regions, the winter months covered the land so that only white could be seen for miles. But through all of that, in the middle of nowhere, a little bar was pronounced 'open'.

"Gimme a vodka," growled a voice and a large hairy hand slammed down on the counter. The bartender looked down at his hand and then slowly looked up at his face. The man tilted his hood over his face, creating shadows to hide his face. "You have a staring problem pal?"

"No sir, it is just...I have never seen you around here. Where do you come from friend?" The bartender asked, as he got another man his best vodka.

"That's none of your business," the man checked a wall clock that was behind he bartender. Quarter past three. He looked around at all the other inhabitants of the bar. One young man in particular, sitting a few chairs down, was staring at him. "Like what ya see," the man stood up, looking to be about over six feet tall. "Then take a picture, it'll last longer." He reached out his fist at the sitting man, pulling his arm back to swing, when the bartender put the vodka on the counter. The stranger put his fist down on the mug and brought it up to his lips.

As he drank, the bartender turned around and walked over to his other customer. "He's not from around here, I do not trust him," the man, who had been previously threatened, informed the bartender.

"You may be right, but what can I do?"

A glass was slammed down on the counter as the stranger stood up. He was walking away as the bartender screamed after him, "Hey, you did not pay for that!"

"Oh how rude of me, I forgot to pay." The stranger lifted up his hood, and all that the bartender last recalled were his sharp, wild teeth. "Let me make it up to you," he said in a falsely kind voice. He slowly walked toward the bartender, coming behind the counter with everyone watching.

The bartender reached for his gun, aiming it at the stranger. "Now aren't guns beneath you," he snarled with a low, fierce growl.

The quarrel came in a flash, and before it was over, and every body that was in there was on the ground. Only one made it out without a scratch...

Peter walked into an old burned down house, his house. He walked through what was left of the living room, where he once enjoyed the company of his father and brother, as they played cards. He walked through the rest of the house. Everything burned or scorched beyond recognition, even a picture of his family. He picked up the picture of his family and ran his fingers down each of the people's faces. His mother, father, brother, and sister, the only family he has left. He had already lost his brother to the Russian government, he was going to let Magneto get the rest of his family.

After an entire walk through of his home, he had enough of it, he had seen more than enough destruction that would haunt him even in his waking hours.

As Peter stepped outside, he was greeted by the blistering cold, the temperature was dropping. For shelter, he only knew of one place close by that might know where his family might have gone. However, when he got there to that place, it wasn't what it used to be.

"What has happened here?" When Peter came to a little pub he saw that the door was torn off its hinges and the windows were broken. There was also an ambulance and police. He didn't understand this, but then again, one answer came to mind.

"Piotr!" A man who spotted him from the distance, came rushing at him." You came back," he said breathlessly.

"Misha, what happened here?"

"A man...terrible, monster...he came--"

"Monster?" Peter asked. "Did he look sort of like a wild cat?"

"Da, he was viscious. Do you know him?"

Peter didn't answer that. "Do you know where my family is?" He said, changing the subject.

"You went to your house then?" Misha looked at him sympathetically. "They got away before it was burned down, that is all I know."

"I have to find them!" Peter grabbed on to Misha tightly.

"Maybe there is someone who might know," Misha said and Peter let go.

"Just tell me, I will do anything you ask of," Peter said eagerly.

"It is not I you have to do the favor for." Misha explained.

"I don't care, just tell me, who must I go see?" Peter spoke with such frustration and let go of Misha for the second time.

Misha told him about the kingly old mother who knew all, but never did favors for anyone without them giving up something dear. "But I have nothing to offer," Peter said grimly. "The home to which I grew up in was burned to the ground.

Misha looked at his dear friend. "I'm sorry I cannot help you further."

"No," Peter said defensively and with a little force. "I will not give up. I will not let anything else happen to my family. Tell me where this mother lives, along my journey I may come up with something to offer her."

Misha pointed eastward , as Peter followed his direction. "Go far east until you come upon Tura, you'll be closer to the Artic Circle, so I suggest you dress warmly. I saw the beast leave west toward St. Petersburg, but he looked like an outsider so he does not know the terrain like we do."

"What about the old mother, she knows where my family is?"

"Da. She lives in Salekhard."

"Excuse me sir, " an officer came up to them. "I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Go Piotr, you may not have a lot of time." Misha turned to the officer as Peter started to leave.

Seeing his old friend was useful, unfortunately, it didn't help him enough. What he did give was directions to someone who would.

Miles away from that area, Sabretooth was once again hot on the trail, but Piotr was one step ahead of him.


	3. The Thief

**Chapter 3- The Thief**

"Piotr . . . Piotr wake up." A man in his late twenties with long black hair tied in a ponytail, shook the Russian mutant from what looked to be a peaceful sleep.

The young Russian, Piotr, opened his eyes to show their blue brilliance. "Mikhail?" He looked into the face of his deceased brother. "The government said that you had--"

"Come meet our sister little brother."

"Illyana!" Piotr got out of the chair he had been sleeping in. "Illyana!" He called out.

"Quiet my son, your sister is sleeping." Piotr approached his mother with his sister in her arms. "My little miracle . . . Illyana." Piotr smiled, glad to see that his family was well. In the seconds that followed, the air grew still and cold. There was a low growl in the darkness, a darkness that seemed to come out of nowhere. A figure stepped forward into the light--a figure that was Sabretooth.

"Mother, get away!" Piotr tried to armor up but failed, then he decided to go after Sabretooth without the use of his powers. Sabretooth smacked him across the face throwing him clear across the room they were in.

At this point Illyana woke up crying, her mother trying to quiet her without success. Sabretooth, annoyed with the crying infant, ignored the still body of Piotr and turned to her instead. "Stay--away from her." Piotr tried to grab on to his leg but was badly injured and could barely move where he layed.

"And now, to pay for your crime against Magneto." Sabretooth cut Illyana's throat and let her bleed on the floor.

"You murderer!" Piotr surprisingly got his strength back and grabbed the closest thing to him.

"I am sorry mister. Please don't hurt me, I was only hungry." A little blonde boy stood trembling, holding onto a black wallet, hoping that Piotr would release him.

Piotr realized that everything he saw in the last few moments had been only a nightmare. The fear in the boy just came to Piotr and he quickly released him. "Forgive me little one, I did not mean to frighten you." The boy was still in shock. "Do not fear me." Piotr didn't understand why the boy had not run off yet, until Piotr noticed his arm was cold and transformed into the organic steel.

"You're a mutant!" The boy shouted.

"No, no, please don't." Piotr grabbed the boy's arm again . . . at least he though HE was doing the grabbing.

"You must come with me. It isn't safe here." The boy pulled on Piotr's arm and he finally complied.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Siren. She protects us."

So without any question, Piotr followed the little boy to go see the Siren. Perhaps she could be of use to him as she already was to the little boy.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the recent reviews, I'm really cooking up a storm with this story now. Chapters 4-5 are written and will be up within a few days.


	4. Long Black Hair

**Chapter 4-Long Black Hair**

Meanwhile Sabretooth was on the Trans-Siberian Railway heading toward Saint Petersburg. "Tickets, hold out your tickets." A man said as he passed the compartment Sabretooth was in.

"No I haven't seen Piotr yet."

"But he knows you're there. You've been leaving a trail." Sabretooth gave a low growl.

"I can take him if he gives me trouble."

"And what of the X-Men, huh? Most likely they were the ones to have assisted him back home and would be more than happy to help him in any other way."

"Then it'll be two for the price of one."

"Get his family first and worry about Piotr later, do you understand me?"

"May I see your ticket sir." The man opened the compartment door.

"Don't worry, I have everything under control." Sabretooth ended the call.

"Ticket sir?"

"Don't have one." Sabretooth said, laying back into his seat.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." The man stood there waiting.

Sabretooth then stood up and towered over the man asking for his ticket. "And what is I don't?" He snarled, showing his large canines.

A few minutes later Piotr had made it to the hideout where the Siren lived. As he and the little boy made it to the entrance there came a wind carrying a fierce howl. "We have to hurry." This time the boy had showed more fear than when he met Piotr.

Inside the hideout there were about a dozen more children of various ages. Some were curled up in blankets, three were surrounding a campfire, five were lined up holding bowls, and holding a spoon serving these children was a young woman. Piotr guessed she was maybe a year or two older than Kitty. "Anya! Look who I found!"

"Dimitri, you know not to bring outsiders here. He could be working for them." Dimitri was pulled away from Piotr and all the chatter of the children were now silent.

"Please, I do not work for anybody--not anymore. My name is Piotr Nikoleivitch Rasputin--"

"Piotr Rasputin?" The woman, Anya, repeated in a hushed friendly tone. "Mikhail Rasputin's brother?"

"You know my brother!"

"Please come with me. Alex can you cover for me." A teenaged boy, 14 or 15, stood up and took the spoon from her, serving the ret of the children in the line.

As soon as they were out of earshot Piotr asked, " How do you know my brother? He died two years ago."

"So that's the excuse they gave you." She said under her breath. "He didn't die. They kept him."

"Who are they?"

"The government. That's what they do to mutants of Russia." And before Piotr could think twice he asked,

"Do you know where the rest of my family is?"

"On the run I suppose. The news about your brother got to them and your father started to make trouble. The government officials came to their house to burn it--"

_Then Magneto wasn't involved with that_, Piotr thought.

"--A man helped them escape but I did not see his face. All I could se was his long black hair."

"Mikhail! He helped them escape." Piotr grew enthusiastic and Anya looked to the ground. "I have to get to them before it's too late."

"Too late?"

"Someone I know, someone I've worked with is after them. I have to get to them before he does." Piotr told her without thinking. He turned to leave her but she grabbed his arm.

"No, you must stay." Low music began playing as she spoke once more.

"Please let me go." Piotr tried to take her petite hand off of him, but felt too strangely weak to do so.

"Rest Piotr, tomorrow is a new day." Piotr was lowered to the ground as he realized the music was coming from her.


	5. The Old Mother

**Chapter 5-The Old Mother**

The next day Sabretooth was walking in knee deep snow. His body was covered with snow that had recently fell, though he did not shiver, thanks to his heavy fur coat. He shuffled on, grumbling about the man who asked for his ticket only to find out that he wasn't the only mutant on the train. What's worse was that he now knew of the Russian Government's plans for taking care of the mutant epidemic.

"I told you to lay low!"

"He irked me in a way I did not appreciate." Sabretooth growled.

"How far are you from his family?"

"Two, maybe three day's travel. I can get there sooner if I'm allowed to do it my way."

"I said stay low! I don't wish to come over there again to bail you guys out ." Magneto yelled, and this time, he hung up first.

Back at the hideout where Piotr was, Anya came to wake him up. "The sun is uh--" Anya choked as Piotr grabbed her throat.

"What did you do to me last night?" Some children started to wake up to the sight of Piotr harming their protector.

"No, no, bad man. Let her go." Dimitri began punching him on the back.

"Hey!" The teenage boy, Alex, cried out as he stood up. His body transformed into the steel that he had touched. "Let her go." Not wanting to start a fight with a bunch of children, Piotr let go of Anya. In doing so, a little girl, about ten years old, made three quick jabs to Piotr's arms and at the base of his spine. He couldn't move.

"I know you're mad about what I did last night, but it was for your own good." Anya was able to speak again. "Mutants aren't safe here and especially at night they aren't."

"You could have just told me."

Anya laughed. "Yes, and I would have still have seen you walk out those doors. You want to find your family too much to let anyone stand in your way."

"Someone has already got in my way, that's why I don't have a lot of time." Anya looked around the room and at all the children's faces. "Then I'll help you, in exchange for our freedom."

"I--" Piotr stopped mid statement. He remembered what Misha told him about the old mother.

"I'm able to put people in trances as long as I sing making them do whatever I wish. Please help us." The children knew that Anya was going to to leave them and several of them held onto her tightly.

Piotr wasn't sure if it was Anya or his own conscience that persuaded him to say yes, but he did.

As they were ready to leave, Anya made sure the children she was leaving behind would be safe, and made Alex in charge.

"I would like to ask you something Anya." She looked up at him. I have a friend that told me I would have to seek an old mother to help me find my family. But I would have to give her something in return."

"You believe I am the old mother?" Anya smiled at him as they both walked ahead of the sunrise, and Piotr feeling a little embarrassed for suggesting that she looked "old". "Your friend, his name is Misha right?"

"How do you know so much about me?"

"Misha has been hiding his mutant abilities for five years. He came to see my grandmother and the government hasn't found out about him since."

"So it was your grandmother I was supposed to find?" A tear ran down her face.

"They killed my grandmother. Harboring the government's property, as they call us, is a crime punishable by death. I took over her mission when I became free from my own enslavement with the government."

Piotr was quiet for a moment. Not only did he have to save his own family but thirteen other people he promised to save. At that point he was thinking of the X-Men, hoping they were truthful about helping him when he needed. And thinking of the X-Men reminded him of how much he missed Kitty. "Don't worry, you'll all be safe . . . I promise." He put his arm around her shoulder and she smiled a thank you.

* * *

AN: Thank you all for being patient, I'm getting more chapters down as of now but require that I still receive the patients you have given me thus far. And as another fact, I decided to bring in a redesigned character of my own creation, Anya (previously named Jizzel in 'The Call') because I like this name better. Thank you again and don't forget to review (they help the writing process go much faster, seriously!).


	6. The Girl Back Home

**Chapter 6-The Girl Back Home**

"Peter, I miss you so much." Kitty said. It was the first time he used the communicator Ororo left him.

"I miss you too Katya. How is everything going over there?"

"Good. Remy is getting abused by Rogue though because he keeps trying to get close to her."

"I thought so."

"What about you, are you doing good?"

"I actually have a favor to ask--" He looked over at Anya. "I need transportation for a dozen extra people." Kitty was silent on the other end of the communicator.

"How big is your family?"

"They're actually -- mutants in need of sanctuary."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

"Goodbye Peter." The transmission ended and only static remained until he turned off the communicator entirely, then went over to sit beside Anya.

"I'd like to thank you again for all of your help."

"You're the one who deserves thanks," Anya smiled sweetly as she patted his thigh.

He froze right there. A sensation that arose in his body was fought back and he removed her hand. "Anya--"

"I'm sorry." She blushed. "I shouldn't have done that." She looked away from him, embarrassed.

"Katya." Piotr said.

"What?" Anya looked back at him.

"There's a girl back in America--her name is Katya."

"Your girlfriend then?"

Piotr paused for a moment. "She's younger than me and I--" why was he telling her this? "--I don't know what to do."

In the most cliché way, Anya replied, "Do what your heart tells you." After that, the two did not speak to each other as they finished their lunch.

Sabretooth was trudging through the foot of snow as the sun, thought shining, was providing no substantial heat. He had made it to Saint Petersburg sooner than he expected. The streets were busy with people coming and going. Men and women, dressed in church attire were rushing to the sound of the bells. Sabretooth sneered and pulled down his hood.

"Zhedrastvutye," one of the men dared to touch his arm. The man continued to speak in Russian, confusing Sabretooth to be a local.

"Beat it!" Sabretooth growled.

"American. Ah, so sorry. My name is--"

"I don't care who you are!"

"Oh but you will sir," the man then pointed a gun when Sabretooth turned his back. "Now come with me and I will will not kill you."

"What makes you think you can." Sabretooth lowered his voice.

"Because I know what you are and you can not stop me from killing you." The man lowered his voice to match Sabretooth's. In the back of his mind, Magneto's warning prevented him from doing anything he would have otherwise enjoyed. He began to walk with the man. "A wise decision comrade."

Back in Bayville, Kitty had informed Xavier about Piotr's earlier contact, and the X-Men team were piling in the Blackbird. "Kitty, you coming?" Logan called as he watched her talking to another man.

"I don't know Pete, there's someone else and--"

"I'll be waiting here for our answer." He had a British accent when he spoke.

"Now or never half pint." Logan lingered at the entrance of the jet.

Kitty looked up at Pete then ran inside the Blackbird. She got in her seat and buckled up, then looked out of the window seeing Pete waving, She couldn't help but distrust him, but she still smiled as the stealth jet rose out of the hanger.

* * *

AN: short post I know, sorry.


	7. Memories

**Chapter 7-Memories**

"It's not much further Piotr, come on." Anya was practically racing up the hill as Piotr took every step in stride.

When they reached to the top of the hill, they could see the square of Saint Petersburg. Piotr took in a breathful of air and closed his eyes. He saw himself swinging his little sister around.

"Faster Piotr, faster." Illyana laughed.

"I'm getting dizzy." Piotr hugged his sister as he fell to the ground and she fell on his chest. They both laughed.

In the distance a black herse was driving up the road. An old man came running out of a house, screaming at Piotr. "Take your sister inside!" Illyana looked up at Piotr frightened, as he ran inside the house with her.

He watched from the window inside, not being able to hear what the two men were saying. "Piotr, I'm frightened." Illyana wrapped herself in Piotr's arms as he started to sooth her.

"It's all right Snowflake, everything will be okay." The old man was shouting and waving his arms around. Piotr saw the other man raise up his arm to strike the old man. Without thinking, Piotr ran outside and was armored from head to toe. The old man was crouched on the ground as Piotr came charging over, furious.

Two more men stepped out of the black car with guns pointed at Piotr, he stopped.

"Piotr Nikoleivitch Rasputin, you are ordered by the government to come with me."

Piotr stood his ground and firmly said, "No."

"You have no choice." The two men started to approach the house with their guns. Piotr clenched his teeth. "Come with us or your family--" the man stopped. The guns in the two men's hands flew up to the sky.

"You won't touch his family." Magneto hovered in the air as he destroyed the guns. None of the people understood him, but the fear in their eyes made them listen. "You will go back to your car, leave and never return here." The doors of the car magically opened.

The three men ran back to the car and sped away. Piotr dearmored and began apologizing to the old man, helping him off of the ground.

"It is all right my son, you only acted to save the family."

"Why did they want me?"

"Your abilities." Magneto spoke. "Incredible." Magneto touched down to the ground.

"Who are you?" Piotr managed to ask with what little English he learned.

"They'll be back, but if you come with me, I can protect your family." Magneto gestured to his father.

Piotr was lost. He looked at his father. "What shold I do papa?"

"He is American my son, he can help us." His father said.

Moments later, Piotr was climbing in a metal sphere and it rose in the sky. "Das vidanya." Piotr's father said under his breath, then returned inside his home.

Piotr opened his eyes again. Anya was at his side. "Are you alright?"

"Da."

Sabretooth was lead into an abandoned warehouse by the mysterious man. It was musky inside, dust particles floated in the air. "Why have you come here," the man asked.

"Like I'd tell you." Sabretooth snarled, his teeth showing.

"I know you are a mutant and that you are associated with someone." Sabretooth didn't flinch. "Whoever you are after, you won't succeed."

Sabretooth laughed. "And you think you can stop me?"

"Not just me," All of a sudden guns could be heard being cocked all around them.

"On the ground! Get on the ground, now!" Everyone began shouting.

"Screw this," Sabretooth said under his breath and lunged at the man. Shots began firing.

Piotr paused. "Anya wait." She stopped and listened.

"Gun fire?"

"My family."

"Piotr, no!" But Anya was too late in stopping him. He had taken off and blended in the crowd. Anya was about as tall as Kitty and could not see over the people. She thought of using her powers, but it was too dangerous, the police would be on her in an instant. "Piotr!"


	8. Truth and Lies

**Chapter 8-Truth and Lies**

Piotr followed the sound of the gunshots. Left and right he listened every time he came at an intersection. He wanted to call but, but was too scared that it would do more harm than good.

He was just about to shout out, when he saw Sabretooth flying out of a warehouse and dozens of men chasing him with their guns. Once more Piotr's instinct to protect overwhelmed him and he armored up, but who was he protecting?

"Another one!" One of the men shouted. All of a sudden, Piotr became their new target and began shooting at him, with no success.

"Nyeht!" The mysterious man shouted. "Pn koshki, he's getting away." At this Piotr stopped.

"Mikhail?" But Piotr was unsuccessful in getting the attention of his older brother because he had ran off in the direction that Sabretooth had gone.

Sabretooth could feel his time growing thin. Magneto never said anything about Piotr's brother being alive, but then he remembered:

_I want you to go to Russia, kill his family and make it look like an accident. I don't trust that Cajun as far as I can throw him._

Remy had been here before. He knew that Magneto didn't torch the house, but he did send Remy to take care of the family.

"Mikhail!" Piotr shouted as he was catching up to him, and came to a stop.

"Go back!" Mikhail pushed him.

"Nyeht, I'm here to save our family."

"They'll get you if you don't leave now."

Piotr stood his ground the next time his brother tried to shove him away. "My friends are coming to help us." Mikhail had started to go on his way again, but stopped. "I know what they're doing . . . what they did to you. Anya told me." The name brought Mikhail back to Piotr.

"She found you!" He said as he gripped Piotr's shoulders hard.

Piotr gave a slight wince. "Da, what is wrong?" Mikhail let go and kicked the dirt.

"She is working for them!" He shouted angrily.

"No, she said they--"

"They killed her grandmother! Da. And they said they would kill all the other people her grandmother was helping too if she did not help them."

Piotr was speechless. Mikhail had wasted enough time and took off after Sabretooth, hoping he hadn't reached their family yet.

Piotr was in shock, but soon became infuriated when he saw Anya and all the men with their guns.

Piotr strode angrily at Anya and tightened his hand around her neck. "You lied to me!" Guns were pointed at him but no one took a shot. All the words that were coming out of Anya's mouth could not be distinguished. She started gasping for air and clawed at Piotr's hands to release her. All the men were getting ready to take their shots.  
Piotr sneered and let go. Anya fell to the ground, catching her breath. The men closed in on Piotr. "I'm sorry." She said, but Piotr didn't say anything back, he did even look at her.  
The government had Piotr captured and were taking him to who knows where, however he had to smile at himself. His family would soon be safe, all thanks to Mikhail.

* * *

AN: If you want more, than you better review cause it's coming to an end :D oh and about the Russian, yeah, Mikhail is saying 'man cat'. Someone correct me :(


	9. Abandonment

**Chapter 9-Abandonment**

The Blackbird had landed at the coordinates Piotr had given Kitty. "Peter said there would be a lot of children around." Kitty said as she patrolled around the hidden doorway.

"Well, then where are they?" Kurt asked.

Logan began sniffing the air. "I think your boyfriend's got us on a wild goose chase." Logan grumbled.

"Not quite." Jean had her hands at her temples. "I'm getting a signature, faint but detectable."

"We got a holoprogrammer?" Logan said.

"Yes." Jean concentrated harder. "The source is coming from," Jean opened her eyes. "There." She pointed over at a barrel.

"Well that's kind of conspicuous and out of the ordinary." Logan said as he started to walk toward it.

"Sacha," Logan heard a boy call out, and within seconds a little girl came out , making three jabs at Logan's arms and the base of his spine. He grunted as he fell on the ground.

"Logan!" Jean shouted and then a dozen more children came out.

"Wait!" Kitty shouted and the children stopped.

"Brava chere." Remy said in the background.

"We won't hurt you." She said calmly. "My friend . . . our friend, Peter, sent us." She didn't even know if they understood her, then Alexei stepped forward.

"Piotr . . . comrade?"

"Yes!" Kitty said excitedly. "Comrade, we are all comrades."

Alexei stared at her. "Piotr is with Anya." Kitty's brow furrowed.

"Anya?"

"Uh, Kitty," Kurt slowly walked toward her. "Maybe we should just take them and go." A black car was driving up the road.

"Right. We're going to take you to some place nice okay. Do you understand?" Alexei turned to the other children, saying something in Russian to them, and they all followed Kurt into the Blackbird. "Quickly, help with Logan." Kitty called to Remy.

"Oui, can do." Remy threw Logan's arm around his shoulder and lifted. "Oh, you heavier than you look." Remy laughed.

"Watch it bub." Logan wanted to move, but couldn't.

Jean was in the pilot's seat and when everyone was on board, she lifted the Blackbird off of the ground.

***

Piotr was in a lockup cell when Anya cam to see him. "Piotr I--"

"Leave me." He said, looking up at the ceiling.

"If you would just--"

"I said go!" He jumped off of the bed and tried armoring up, but got shocked in the process. He cried out in pain as he dropped to the floor. Anya began crying and went down to his level.

"I'm not leaving you." Anya said softly. "I can get you out." She tried looking at his face as he got up.

"I do not need your help." He walked as far as he could get from her.

"So you're just going to give up?" She stood up straight. "Abandon your family because you won't accept help."

"Stop." Piotr came back to the gate, threatening her. "I did not abandon my family."

"You left to America, did you not?" She said. "Left your family to a mutant terrorist, no?"

"Stop it!"

"I will not stop, because I know what abandonment is." Anya cried harder. "I gave up myself to save Misha. I abandoned him and our life together so the government would not get him, but he said he'd never leave Russia as long as I was held here."

All the time Piotr had spent with Anya, he wanted to feel sorry for her now, but--

"Why were you lying to me?"

"I didn't. I wanted you to get the children out of here, then I would leave myself." He looked at her. "They were the people the government said they were going to kill if I did not help them."

"Well my friends should have them now, they will be safe." Anya gave him a weak smile.

"Now it's our turn then."

"What?" Piotr looked at her and then started to hear men shouting down the halls. The melody Anya began singing was increased tenfold with the help from the echoing building. Piotr started to get that old feeling, however, he wasn't the target of Anya's power this time.

The guards that were coming at Anya had their nightsticks out, but once they got within a few feet of her, they stopped. The nightsticks fell from their hands. One of the guards reached for his keys and unlocked Piotr's cell, then unlatched the collar around his neck.

Piotr armored up, feeling joy about his mutant gift. "Come on." Piotr pulled on Anya's arm and carried her away.

They ran to the part of the building where all the cars were kept.

"Do you--"

"Da." Anya pulled out a set of car keys.

"Then let's go. I must help my brother."

"How will we leave once we find him?" Piotr looked at her. The guards had removed all of Piotr's possessions when they caught him, including the X-communicator.

***

"Hey Kitty, weren't we supposed to pick up Peter and his family too?" Kurt asked.

"He hasn't found them yet." Kitty said worried looking back at Kurt.


	10. Little Children

**Chapter 10-Little Children**

"Mikhail," Piotr shouted when he and Anya arrived back at the edge of the forest. The air was so quiet, it was hard for the two of them to walk through the twig covered ground. The trees were reaching down at them with their branches, as if trying to snatch them up. Everything about the forest reminded Piotr of the stories he heard when he was a little boy.

The Baba Yaga was a fearsome witch whose hideous appearance was enough to petrify even the bravest of men. As thin as a skeleton, she didn't ride on broomsticks but in a large mortar with her knees almost touching her chin. She lived within the Iron Forest in a small hut that moved about on its extra large chicken legs. Comical indeed, but the worst of it was that many children were killed and eaten by her hand.

An owl suddenly swooped down frightening Anya, and made her hug close to Piotr. "It is just an owl," he walked on, but Anya still clung to him without protest. Far ahead of them, they heard men screaming and yelling. Piotr ran away from Anya, armoring up about half way to his brother and Sabretooth.

Piotr collided with Sabretooth at full force when he saw Mikhail get thrown at a cliff's face, and him grunting in pain. Anya ran over to Mikhail to help him back up as Piotr fought Sabretooth.

"What are you doing here?" Mikhail growled angrily at Anya, but winced at the pain on his side.

"I came to help."

He looked at her sternly. "That beast knows where they are." Mikhail said as Anya helped him off of the ground.

"He isn't the only one." She sat him down on a boulder.

"Where are you going?" Her voice picked up on a melody as Mikhail began to sway, his eyelids weighing heavily and his heart rate slowing to near unconsciousness.

Sabretooth growled as Anya walked closer to him. He snarled and bared his teeth as the melody reached his ears. Piotr too felt the same as Mikhail. He struggled to keep his body upright when Sabretooth became silent. "Show me," the undertone in Anya's words forced Sabretooth forward. The further away Anya traveled from Mikhail, the fainter the song was and he was soon broken from the trance. However the injuries caused from Sabretooth left him immobile and he couldn't follow his brother and Anya.

Mikhail tried to call out to them, but they were too far away. "Poor fallen soldier." Said a voice in the wind. Mikhail turned around and saw a pale white man with sharp pointed teeth, and a red diamond on his forehead approach him.

"Stay away from me." Mikhail threatened as he drew a dagger from his jacket.

"I'm here to help you . . . all of you." The pale man stuck a syringe in Mikhail before he could react.

* * *

Anya's voice began to waver and grew hoarse, but she, Piotr and Sabretooth had reached a small cabin before she fell exhausted.

"Anya!" Piotr ran to her side.

"The trance will only last for a few minutes more. Go, I'll be fine." Anya tried to catch her breath as she watched Piotr go into the cabin.

"Piotr!" A little blonde girl ran into his arms as he swung her gleefully around and tightly held her against his chest.

"Illyana, my snowflake."

A wild wind began to blow, shaking the trees and causing them to creak and groan. The windows of the cabin also started to rattle. Leaves whirled through the air as shrieking and wailing sent shivers down Piotr's spine.

Out of thin air three bodiless hands appear and begin raking at the windows. "Who is in my house!" A woman screams, her eyes glow a golden yellow when they fall upon Piotr, who is still holding onto his little sister.

"Baba Yaga." The old woman steps forward and sizes Piotr up.

"You young man," she points a bony finger at him, "What do you think you are doing here?" Stricken with fear, Piotr could find the words to speak. "Were you sent here or have you come on your own volition?" By now Illyana was struggling to be released from Piotr's grasp, when he lost hold of her. The old woman smiled, showing her iron teeth as Illyana made her way to the woman.


	11. Under the Stars

Chapter 11- Under the Stars

In the Blackbird, the X-Men were strategizing how they could locate Piotr. "Peter's last location was here." Logan pointed to a building just outside St. Petersburg, on the holographic map.

"He couldn't have gotten far on foot." Kitty commented.

"Don't forget the woman the children said he was with." Kurt said to Kitty as she gave him a dirty look.

"We should probably search at about a ten mile radius from that point."

"Sabretooth could also be close by to wherever Peter is. I'll sniff him out while you guys search for Peter."

"Russia is not a place you'd want to get lost in mon ami. The forests have a way of tricking you." Remy said and everyone turned to look at him. Logan glared at him as he said,

"Yeah bub, and how would you know?" Remy just smirked and kept his mouth shut, although everyone caught on to Logan's assumption that he knew more than he was saying, and Kitty was determined to find out what it was.

The Blackbird was steadily cruising and the children were given food by Jean. Scott looked over at her with a pleading stare. _I can't get anything,_ she thought worried. Even at a distance Jean was able to sense people . . . who were alive.

"Kurt, Remy and I will head north of the building, while Scott and Jean take the south, Logan-wherever your nose takes you and Storm will have the skies."

"Hold on half-pint, you ain't-"

"Logan," Storm interjected, "she's ready to lead." Logan grumbled and looked away.

"Who's going to stay behind with the children?"Jean asked, and looked down at a little girl who was exchanging her food with one of the other kids.

"I haven't-"

"Kurt, could you wait with them?" Storm asked.

All that Kurt had treated Kitty in the past month when Piotr came into her life-jealously, rage, betrayed-he felt he owed her. "Of course." Once their course of action was laid out, the Blackbird landed once again and everyone took their respected routes.

Remy and Kitty were out of eyesight of the rest of the team as Kitty took the initiative to begin interrogating her companion. "So what you decide to leave Magneto?"

"Well, straight forward are we, petite?" All she did was smirk at him and replied,

"Better than beating around the bush. Peter was blackmailed, what's your excuse."

"Again, straight forward." Remy said while continuing to walk on.

"And yet you continue to avoid an answer," kitty argued but then Remy stopped and turned around to look at her. As he stared into her eyes, she couldn't help but feel hot in the face.

"De professor is the only one who needs to know that part of my history and since he t'inks it not goin' to put de rest o' ya in danger den you don' need to know."

So much for-wait, the professor. Kitty thought and took out her cell phone.

"Hey Kitty, did you find your friend?"

"I need you to see if you can find some information for me."

"That depends on the information." He said coolly.

"Pete!" Kitty nearly screamed, but kept her tone in check so that Remy couldn't hear. "This is important." More than anyone knew, Kitty felt somewhat responsible for the danger Piotr's family was now in. She got involved with him, he left Magneto for her.

"Alright, no sweat, just tell me what you need."

When Piotr watch Illyana pull away from him and run to the thin old mother, his first instinct was to take back her hand, but a force was preventing him from doing so. Not only was it a force, but something actually holding onto him. Piotr looked down at his legs and saw three bodiless hands holding him to the spot. "Please, I came to find my family." His eyes started to well up with tears.

Over on the ground Sabretooth was beginning to wake up. "What in the hell-" the cat-man spat and looked up to see Piotr. "You," he growled fiercely, "You and that stupid cajun-"

"Remy?" Piotr said perplexed, "but my brother-"

"You mean the government's pet mutant hunter."

Piotr snarled as did Sabretooth, rising to his feet, but both men were stopped before an altercation started. "Enough of this." The Baba Yaga screamed and all became quiet, even the whistling wind ceased it's howling. "Bicker and squabble, back and forth," she smiled and looked down at Illyana. "Tell me child, does your brother love you?"

Illyana looked up at her and over at Piotr, then smiled. "He loves me this much." She stretched out her little arms as far as they could go, but no further. Piotr looked worried.

"Is that so," Baba Yaga said with a wicked grin. "And tell me child, what would happen if something should happen to you."

"Piotr would never let anything bad happen to me." Baba Yaga looked at Piotr again, her eyebrow raised, stretching out her wrinkled, bony face.

"Are you certain?"

"I would never let anything happen to her," Piotr barked, and at that moment Baba Yaga was in his face with a wide grin. Illyana now saw terrifying look she had always seen growing up, and the realization of whom stood before her. "Brave soldier boy, come marching home. Through heartache and hardships, brave soldier boy comes marching home." Baba Yaga sang.

"Piotr," Illyana cried as she ran to him.

Sabretooth once again regain the ability to move and reached into his coat, pulling out a silver dagger. Piotr hadn't noticed as he kept his eyes on Baba Yaga, but as soon as she stopped singing, he looked behind him only to be struck by the dagger, in place of Illyana.

Baba Yaga waved her hands and a flurry of leaves surrounded Sabretooth, reducing him to a mere cat. "Bad kitty." She scolded as she picked him up and stroked his fur. Afterwards Baba Yaga took a white cloth napkin and threw it over at Piotr as he cradled his bleeding arm.

"You were never-" he started.

"No."

"But the stories . . ."

"You shouldn't believe all that you hear . . . or see." Magically the small chicken-legged house had disappeared and they were all outside under the stars. "You were very brave for putting yourself in your sister's place. Not everyone would surrender their own life for that of another." Then Baba Yaga approached closer. "But the real question is, are you willing to give up the one you love for another."

"Over here!" The familiar voice said. Piotr looked all around and when he tried to ask Baba Yaga what she meant, she was gone and a single bone was in her place.

Scott and Jean raced over to Piotr and his sister, who cowered behind him. He soothed her as Jean and Scott stood at his side. "Do you have our coordinates?"

"You're not that far, I can be there in a few minutes." Kurt replied.

Meanwhile, Kitty and Remy were walking, when Kurt voice was heard over their communicators. "Scott and Jean found him, I'm headed over to them right now. Follow these coordinates." Remy turned around to look at Kitty, who in turn, stared him down fiercely.

"What's the matter pe-" Kitty threw a stone at his head and he dodged it. "Now just a minute!"

"Did you even think for a minute before you took off with his family!" Remy just stood there now. "You knew exactly where they were and you didn't even tell him . . . what, was it a plot of Magneto's to have Piotr all alone and send Sabretooth after him, while you came to us pretending to be on our side but really distracting us." Kitty said even angrier, tears forming in her eyes. "I bet you don't even care about anyone but yourself do you, do you!"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Kitty stood there speechless. "The chere Rogue." Kitty laughed.

"She hates you." Kitty began wiping her eyes."

"To everyone else, that's how she appears, but Remy know diff'rent."

"You're crazy if you even try to be close to her."

"Maybe I am. I know very well what she can do, but I love her." Kitty looked down and couldn't help but think of Piotr. Did she ever say that about Piotr? Did she ever tell him that? Remy had only known Rogue for a little over two weeks and he was telling Kitty that he was in love with her.

"Come on petite, they waitin' fer us." Remy held out his hand, but she didn't take it.

"I-I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around herself.

"It don't matter now . . . beside, Remy used to it, not being trusted. But I have to say that nobody like you has ever had the guts to confront me like you did just dere." With his hand still held out, Kitty hesitantly took it, and they walked together under the stars.


	12. Missing You

AN: Excuse this chapter because I intentionally had it going a different way, but it ended up like this. This is a **_rated M _**chapter!

* * *

Chapter 12- Missing You

Everyone returned to the Blackbird where Piotr diligently cared over for his sister, despite Jean's suggestions for him to rest and that she would be more than happy to look over her like she had done with the other children, he wouldn't relinquish his responsibilities. Off in the corner Kitty sat in a seat with her hands wrapped around a cup of hot cocoa, and occasionally taking glances at Piotr.

"You all right petite," Remy asked as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied and he knew it.

"Peter is back and his sister is safe . . . so why do I get the feeling you ain't happy about somet'ing." He put his hand on her back and rubbed gently in comfort.

Kitty looked back over at Piotr and this time he looked at her in return. He smiled and all she wanted to do was smile back, but it was too hard. His smile then turned to worry, and he excused himself from lllyana. Remy watched as Piotr came over, but disappeared before he became accused of anything. Piotr gave her a small kiss, something he blushed at when he realized that Illyana was now watching him.

"Your sister is very beautiful." Kitty said without looking at him.

"And very bright too," Piotr said proudly. "I have not seen her for five years and now she is already ten years old." Kitty looked at him concerned.

"Ten? Does she have-?"

"I do not know. First it was my brother, then me . . ." he trailed off for fear of admitting Illyana might be a mutant. "I don't want people to hate her for what I am . . . I don't want them to hate you," he held her chin as he spoke.

"Peter there's something that I want to tell you," Kitty began but struggled to get the words out. His unwavering attention was no help either.

"What is it?" He took her hand unconsciously.

"I-" she looked around, but she was drawn back to look into his eyes, and that hurt her more than anything. Tears welled in her eyes and her voice cracked as she spoke. "I missed you." Like Kitty Piotr also was moved by her words that he held her against his chest as she silently wept.

"I'll never leave you again Katya . . . I promise." Piotr rocked her gently, until she cried no more.

After they arrived back at the mansion Jean offered to escort Illyana to her new room, to which Piotr had no objections to. Meanwhile, Piotr and Kitty went back to his room.

The two embraced each other like they never before. Caressing and touching every part of each as if to remember that which was forgotten. "Katya," Piotr breathed heavily, his heart racing.

"Shhh." Kitty muffled his speech with a kiss.

Piotr needed no other invitation as they shifted to the bed that was left untouched since the day he left. Kitty laid on the bed first, then Piotr followed. Their tongues continued to explore each other's mouth until Kitty reached down to Piotr's belt. He moaned with anticipation as he planted kiss after kiss, then she took off her own top and bra, revealing a pair of sizable breasts and near washboard stomach.

Piotr in return, discarded the rest of his clothing and the pants of Kitty. He laid on his back as she straddled atop him. "We don't have to do this" He explained, noticing her hesitation.

"It's what I want." Kitty said as she lowered herself on him, and the painful tear that brought her once more to tears. All the while Piotr maintained his composure and allowed Kitty to adjust before she began moving again.

After a few moments the pain subsided and all that was left was pure pleasure. Piotr was gentle and rhythmic, making it almost seem like an art form, as Kitty matched each and every thrust.

Some time later, their love making grew hot and heavier as both partners reached their climaxes. Screams of ecstasy were unfortunately kept to a minimum, but the release of new life swept over the two in such a rush that they remained that way in each other's arms.


	13. Bitter Homecoming

Chapter 13-Bitter Homecoming

By the next morning all of the mansion rose. Piotr woke up with the sheets about his waist, and an empty pillow by his side. With his eyes wide open, they rested on a single piece of paper.

_When you come back I won't be here_

_She said and gently pulled me near_

_If you want to talk you can call_

_And no it's not your fault_

Piotr reached over to his cell phone and put on the speed dial for Kitty's number. Again and again it rang, but then it went straight to her voice mail. "Hi you've reached Kitty Pryde, but as you've noticed this is a recording, so please leave your name and number and I'll try to get back to you ASAP." The automated beep resonated, but he didn't leave a message.

Piotr got out of bed and took a shower, but when he came back to get dressed he first checked his phone for a trace that Kitty might have tried to call him back. Nothing. He took the note down with him to the kitchen, where there was only a handful of people. No one said a word to him as he sat at the table with only the note in his hand.

_I just smiled and said let go of me_

_But there's something that I've just gotta know_

_Did someone else steal my part?_

_She said it's not my fault_

Two weeks ago at the mansion a man came by the name of Pete Wisdom. He was from England and heard about Charles Xavier's school. More importantly, he and a group of other mutants wanted to team up, they were called Excalibar.

"Yes, I've heard a little bit about you." Charles said to Pete in his study. "A close friend of mine, Moira MacTaggert-"

"That's the doctor who's been working on a cure is that right?"

"Yes she is indeed." Most mutants who heard claims of a cure gave a reaction of outrage while others prayed for one. "What exactly are you looking for here however?" Pete reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pack of ciggarettes. Xavier gave him a questioning look. "If you'd be so kind, this is a school."

"My apologies." He put the pack back in his pocket. "I'm trying to quite and it's just when I feel stressed . . . anyway, we were hoping that a few of your students would like to come to our neck of the woods. They'll have room and board, and-"

"Professor?" Kitty knocked on the French door but didn't wait to be invited in. "Peter's in trouble." Pete raised his eyebrow in both a confused and interested manner, then Kitty noticed Xavier was not alone. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's quite alright Kitty. Kitty, this is Pete Wisdom, a member of an offshore team called Excalibar that's looking for exchange students.

Pete sized Kitty and she blushed. "A pleasure to meet you." He said as he gave a coy smile. Xavier cleared his throat and looked to Kitty.

"Speak with Logan and Ororo, asked them to round up Kurt, Scott and Jean-"

"And me?"

"You may do as you please." Kitty nodded her head, and as quickly as she came, she left again through the door. Pete gave a little laugh and pointed to the solid entryway. "One of my brightest students."

"And this Peter fellow?" He asked with a more challenging tone.

"A new recruit, who has been less than taken care of in terms of use of his abilities. But that is what I built this school for, for young mutants to come without manipulation of their powers, force, or fear. And as a telepath, you won't be able to hold any secrets from me, but in respect I choose not to pry."

Again, Pete laughed. "Well, that's good to know." He stood up. "Thank you for your time," he reached out his hand.

"If you'd like, you can stay in one of the guest rooms to observe the interworkings, and I can select-"

"If you please, I would also like to pick a few candidates." Xavier smiled and nodded.

_Then my heart did time in Siberia_

_Was waiting for the lie to come true_

_'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious_

_When the one you want doesn't want you too_

Piotr was stolen from his reverie when Illyana came into the kitchen with Jaime. Jaime was the very first one of the students to speak with Illyana since they had arrived at the mansion, and although he had to do a bit of translating it seemed as though now no translation was needed. "Big brother, can I go out to play with Jaime and the others." She said.

Piotr analyzed Jaime. He saw the same look in his eyes that he had when Kitty was around. Unconsciously his fist tightened, an action everyone within sight reacted to. "Hey Jaime, maybe some other time. I was going to take Illyana to the mall for some clothes." Jean said and Jaime hung his head.

"It is all right." Illyana struggled in saying. The pair then left the kitchen and Jean sat next to Piotr.

_I was drifted in between_

_Like I was on the outside looking in, yeah yeah_

_In my dreams you are still here_

_Like you've always been_

"Do you want to talk about it." Jean said in a low whisper.

"I'm sorry." He looked down at the now crumpled piece of paper and she grabbed his hand.

"We all know how you're feeling right now, and we don't want you to hate her for what she did."

"I could never hate Katya." Piotr didn't look at Jean, but over at the others around him.

"I know." Jean put her hand on his shoulder, "but if you do feel like talking, because I won't pry, I'm here." She smiled then stood up.

Later that afternoon Piotr was out in the garden with his paints. The sun's rays shone down on the koi pond, making it glisten and sparkle. Piotr picked up one of his brushes and dipped it into the paint. A giggle tore him away from making his first stroke. "Katya," he looked around, but was disappointed when it only turned out to be Remy and Rogue.

_Oh yeah, my heart did time in Siberia_

_Was waiting for the lie to come true_

_'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious_

_When the one you want doesn't want you too_

_I gave myself away completely_

_But you just couldn't see me_

_Though I was sleeping in your bed_

_'Cause someone else was on your mind_

_In your head_

Piotr took the note from his pocket and looked at the words:

_Peter, _

_I hope this letter finds you well and that you have found your family. After our last phone call I met a man from Britain who was looking for new members. I can't tell you how sorry I am for leaving you at a time like this but I hope you can forgive me and that we'll always be friends._

_Love,_

_Kitty_

Illyana and Jean had come back from the mall carrying bags of clothes and school supplies. "I go to find Piotr," she said as she first raced up to his room, with no luck.

Piotr finally tossed the piece of paper to the ground and kicked over all of his painting supplies.

Illyana walked over to his bed and on the bedside table sat a picture of him and who she could only guess as Kitty, his girlfriend that he made coming to America. She smiled happily.

_When I came back she wasn't there_

_Just a note left on the stairs_

_If you want to talk give me a call_

Piotr trudged up the staircase to his room. He turned the doorknob and opened the door with such a force, that his strength almost bled through with his anger and nearly broke it. "Piotr," Illyana turned around and saw the look on his face. She looked so pale and her nose began to bleed.

"Illyana!" Piotr's heart raced as he caught her as she fell in his arms. "Somebody help me!" He screamed out into the hallway.

_My heart did time in Siberia_

_Was waiting for the lie to come true_

_'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious_

_When the one you want doesn't want you too_

_When the one that you want doesn't want you_

Jean was talking with Dr. McCoy when they both heard the screams and immediately rushed up the steps. "What happened?" Jean said, as Dr. McCoy did an initial survey of Piotr's sister.

"I walked in and found her here. Her nose started to bleed and . . ."

"I'll need to give her an exam. Come with me," Dr. McCoy said, and Piotr lifted Illyana's body up. When the group left Piotr's phone began to ring on his bedside table. It rang for over a minute until the voicemail got it.

"Peter," Kitty's voice spoke along with a background of static. "Peter, I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright. I saw that you called earlier but you didn't leave a message." Other voices began to speak inaudibly. "Peter, when you get this message, call me back please. I don't want to lose you. I gotta go."

Piotr sat Illyana on the exam table and looked over at Dr. McCoy as Jean assisted him. "What's wrong with her," he felt her hand and met the cold skin. "She's cold, do something!" He barked, and Dr. McCoy came over to take her pulse. A minute later and her veins began to show more prominently all about her body. Jean came over to him with a needle and Dr. McCoy drew some of her blood, as she winced in pain. "Well?"

"Peter, we're doing all that we can, but if you-"

"No." Dr. McCoy said as he looked up from his microscope. Both Jean and Piotr stared at him. "It's the legacy virus, there's no cure for her."

_My heart did time in Siberia_

_Was waiting for the lie to come true_

_I waited, I waited_

_'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious_

_When the one you want doesn't want you too_

"What do you mean," Piotr said, never letting go of his sister. "What is the legacy virus?" Dr. McCoy took off his glasses and wiped them clean.

"The legacy virus is an X-gene destroyer that is used to kill mutants. Some scientists worked the government to help create it, but once it gets released into the target mutant the effects are immediate, but it kills you slowly and . . . painfully."

"Piotr," Illyana sighed. "I'm scared, it hurts so much." Jean looked at her as Piotr tried comforting her.

"Shh, shh, shh little snowflake. I'm here." He kissed her hand as Jean cried softly.

"Piotr," Illyana looked at him as tears streamed down her face. The heart monitor that Dr. McCoy had set up fluctuated, until it finally died.

_Siberia, Siberia_

_When the one you want doesn't want you too_

_

* * *

_AN: Thank you all for being so patient and I hope you continue you to read my other stories. Reviews are greatly appreciated._  
_


End file.
